I wish to die
by saseru
Summary: AUteens! Nasib malang terus menimpa Boboiboy semenjak dia cuba mengenali Fang, pemuda yang disingkirkan oleh rakan-rakan sekelas dan orang di sekelilingnya. warning : dark fic, genderbend, OOC, Fang x fem!Boboiboy
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Apa kabar semua reader? saya muncul kembali dengan fic baru yang agak berat, bertemakan dark fic dan depresi. Fic ini mengandungi rape dan jenayah pembunuhan, namun masih ada sisi romantik. Jika tidak menyukai fic sejenis ini, tak perlulah baca, okay?**

/

Selepas kematian ibubapanya, Boboiboy terpaksa berpindah sekolah dan tinggal di kampung datuknya Tok Aba di Pulau Rintis. Di sana, Boboiboy cuba menyesuaikan diri dan beramah mesra dengan penduduk kampung di situ.

Boboiboy diterima ramai dan mula berkawan rapat dengan Yaya dan Ying, duo gadis paling pintar di kelas yang baru di dudukinya, Tingkatan 2 mawar. Namun Boboiboy menyedari masih ada seseorang lagi di dalam kelas yang dia belum berbual mesra.

Seorang pemuda bernama Fang.

Fang pemuda penyendiri yang sentiasa duduk di hujung kelas, tidak pernah Boboiboy lihat ada rakan-rakan sekelas lain yang mahu berbual dengannya, malah kelihatan cuba menjauhi diri dari Fang, selama sudah 3 minggu dia menduduki kelas itu.

Pemuda berambut biru keunguan serta berkaca mata biru cerah itu sering dilihat mempunyai luka-luka di bahagian muka dan lengan. Yang membuat Boboiboy bertambah sedih, tiada siapa di antara mereka yang mengambil berat atau mahu bertanya pada Fang tentang luka-luka itu. Lagi bertambah membingungkan, kedua teman rapat barunya, Yaya dan Ying menegah Boboiboy untuk mendekati Fang.

"Boboiboy, lebih baik awak jangan berkawan dengan dia, Fang tu seorang yang merbahaya!" ucap Ying dengan tegas.

"Betul tu. ada sekali tu masa mula-mula dulu pernah seorang senior tingkatan 5 kena belasah separuh mati dengan dia." tambah Yaya cuba meyakinkan Boboiboy.

"Kalau tak silap, diorang bergaduh sebabkan girlfren senior tu nak break up pasal dia dah suka kat Fang kan?" soal Ying memandang ke arah Yaya. Yaya mengangguk.

"yang tambah pelik lagi, 3 hari selepas kejadian tu, senior tingkatan 5 dan girlfren dia terus menghilang tanpa kabar begitu saja." jelas Yaya lagi.

Ying mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Boboiboy. "Ada orang cakap, Fang la yang dah bunuh diorang berdua tu."

Boboiboy terkedu mendengar bisikan Ying, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dari rakannya yang berketurunan cina. Boboiboy membantah dan tidak menyetujui penilaian Yaya dan Ying terhadap Fang.

"Tapi..! korang tak ada bukti nak tuduh dia yang buat! tergamak korang cakap macam tu pasal dia!" Boboiboy bangun meninggikan suara, seluruh rakan sekelas memandang Boboiboy.

"Ish kau ni Boboiboy! cakap tu pelan la sikit." tegur Yaya. Boboiboy tersipu malu meminta maaf.

"sori. aku nak duduk tempat aku balik la Yaya, Ying."

Kebetulan Fang baru kembali ke kelas sementara waktu rehat hampir tamat. Kedua Fang dan Boboiboy berselisih dan berlanggar bahu sewaktu mahu ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Boboiboy mengucap minta maaf namun Fang langsung tidak mengambil kisah. Boboiboy sempat terpandang ke arah hujung lengan baju Fang di sebelah kanan.

Ada kesan darah yang agak banyak.

Namun masih tiada siapa yang ambil peduli. Seolah-olah ianya perkara biasa. Terdetik dalam hati Boboiboy untuk tetap cuba mengenali dan memahami pemuda yang bernama Fang ini.

===bersambung...===

 **sejujurnya, saya hilang inspirasi untuk menyambung kedua fic saya tu 'This unrequited feeling for you' dan 'Thorn Love'. jadi menulis fic ni adalah satu inisiatif saya untuk menaikkan semangat. Tambahan kebelakangan ni saya banyak membaca fic triller. Rating fic ni sebenarnya lebih sesuai untuk reader 15 tahun ke atas sahaja. lagi-lagi untuk chapter akan datang.**

 **Silalah komen atau kritik yang membantu ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**aye beware of rape content *benam kepala dalam pasir tahan malu***

 **/**

Selepas tamat sesi waktu persekolahan, Boboiboy mengambil keputusan untuk menunggu pemuda yang berambut biru keunguan itu keluar dari sekolah. Dia nekad untuk mengenali Fang. Semata-mata untuk tujuan itu, Boboiboy sanggup menolak pelawaan Yaya dan Ying untuk pulang bersama.

Setelah hampir 15 minit menunggu di tepi pintu pagar sekolah, akhirnya terlihat kelibat Fang berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar sekolah. Boboiboy segera berlari kecil menghampiri Fang.

"Fang, saya tahu saya bukan kawan rapat awak tapi saya nak tahu- " belum sempat Boboiboy menghabiskan bicara Fang terus menatap tajam Boboiboy dan memintas kata-katanya.

"Lebih baik awak jangan dekat dengan saya, nanti awak akan dapat masalah." ujar Fang tanpa perasaan dan terus berlalu pergi. Boboiboy hanya terdiam, tak mampu meneruskan kata-kata.

.

.

.

 _ **'Heh! comel jugak budak perempuan tu kan Fang?'**_

Fang mendengar bisikan itu di kepalanya. Nada yang sentiasa dipenuhi kejahatan.

 _'DIAMLAH! AKU TAK NAK DENGAR!'_ jerit Fang dalam hati. Tangannya terus menekup kedua telinganya, dia sama sekali tidak mahu mendengar suara si 'syaitan' itu lagi.

 ** _'Aku tahu apa aku nak buat, lagipun memang dah lama aku mahu cuba..'_**

 _'CUKUP! BERHENTI!'_

Fang bertekuk lutut dan menangis, mencengkam kepala sekuatnya. Luka baru di tangannya merekah kembali.

Dalam hatinya dia benar-benar berharap untuk mati.

.

.

.

Di waktu petang hari sabtu, Boboiboy datang ke rumah Yaya bersama-sama Ying untuk membuat kerja latihan berkumpulan.

"Hehe.. untung jugak aku kawan dengan korang ni, tak pandai matematik boleh minta tolong ajar." ujar Boboiboy tersengih-sengih sambil menutup buku setelah selesai mengerjakan kerja latihan lalu mengemas alatan tulisnya.

"Ha~ itu la manfaatnya bila buat kerja latihan berkumpulan." jawab Ying. Boboiboy bersandar di tepi katil merehatkan otaknya. Selepas 10 minit berlalu Boboiboy bangun mengambil tas tangannya selepas teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! aku baru ingat la! Yaya, Ying! aku balik dulu la, aku dah janji dengan atuk nak tolong jaga kedai dia lepas aja aku dah siapkan kerja sekolah."

"Aiya, cepatnya! nak saya temankan awak jalan ke Boboiboy?" tanya Ying.

"Tak payah susah-susah la Ying, lagipun kan tak jauh rumah Yaya dengan kedai Tok Aba." jawab Boboiboy tersenyum. Dia hanya tidak mahu menyusahkan Ying.

"Betul ke ni Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya pula.

"Betul la. Okay la korang, aku gerak dulu ya!" ucap Boboiboy sambil melangkah keluar dari bilik Yaya. Yaya dan Ying hanya saling berpandangan. Entah kenapa keduanya berperasaan tidak sedap hati, namun hanya mendiamkan diri sahaja.

.

.

.

Petang itu keadaan Taman Pulau Rintis cukup hening. Kelihatannya tiada sesiapa pun yang lalu lalang, melihatkan cuaca yang cukup mendung dan agak gelap, barangkali penduduknya menyangka hujan akan turun selebatnya. Maka tiada sesiapa mahu berjalan ataupun beriadah.

Boboiboy mula terasa ada seseorang memerhatikannya, namun fikirannya menumpukan untuk cepat menuju ke kedai Tok Aba, oleh itu dia tidak mempedulikannya. Tiba-tiba sahaja seseorang menekup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, lantas pandangannya berubah gelap dan Boboiboy jatuh pengsan.

.

.

.

Sebaik saja terjaga dari pengsannya Boboiboy mendapati matanya ditutupi kain hitam mengikat di kepala. Kedua pipinya memerah kerana terasa tubuhnya tidak lagi berbalut dengan pakaiannya. Terasa dirinya sedang berbaring di atas katil dan diikat kedua tangan dan kaki di penjuru katil. Hatinya mendadak cemas.

Boboiboy terdengar derap kaki seseorang menghampiri dan duduk di tepi katil. Jarinya mengusap lembut di pipi kirinya. Boboiboy merayu kepada penculiknya untuk melepaskannya pergi. Air matanya mula berlinang.

Lalu si penculik mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga si gadis malang membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Boboiboy menjadi luluh. Boboiboy meronta-ronta, menjerit kesakitan selepas alat sulitnya ditusuk, menghentam berkali-kali sepuasnya. Si penculik hanya ketawa berdekah-dekah menikmati sajian pemuas nafsunya.

Boboiboy mengertap gigi menahan sakit, kesuciannya diragut begitu saja tanpa dapat melihat siapa si pelaku yang merosakkan dirinya. Air matanya berlinangan meratapi nasibnya. Si penculik terus menerus menjamah tubuhnya sehingga si gadis malang itu jatuh pengsan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy! bangun Boboiboy!"

Sayup-sayup Boboiboy mula tersedar, mendengar suara Tok Aba yang jelas risau tentang keadaannya. Dirinya sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah datuknya.

"Atuk.." ucap Boboiboy pelan. Tubuhnya telah berpakaian semula namun masih terasa sakit di bahagian bawah. Lantas mengingatkan Boboiboy kejadian itu. Boboiboy terus menangis, bingkas bangun dan berlari menuju ke bilik mandi, menutup pintu dan memutar pilin shower tanpa menghiraukan pakaiannya menjadi basah dicurah air. Boboiboy langsung menangis tersedu mengingat kejadian itu. Manakala Tok Aba memanggil-manggil dari luar pintu bertanyakan dirinya.

Boboiboy masih ingat lagi kata-kata si penculik itu.

 **'TAK BOLEH SAYANG.. KAU ADALAH BURUAN TERBAIK PERNAH AKU TEMUI.'**

Air mata mengalir deras bersama curahan air mandi. Badannya menggigil. Dari suara itu, Boboiboy dapat mengagak siapa yang telah merampas keperawanannya.

Andai saja dia membenarkan Ying menemaninya berjalan mungkin keadaan menjadi berbeza. Namun semua tu sudah terlambat. Tiada gunanya lagi..

===bersambung..===

 **hue saya dah cuba guna frasa yang mild tapi tetap rasa segan.**

 **i like to hear your comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay dalam chapter ni ada slight gopal x yaya. harap korang enjoy =w=**

* * *

2 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Boboiboy hanya mendiamkan diri, langsung tidak berani menceritakan hal sebenar. Dari apa yang difahamkan dari datuknya, Boboiboy ditemui pengsan dan terbaring di salah satu bangku duduk di taman Pulau Rintis berhampiran kedai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy lebih banyak termenung dan kurang ceria. Ada masanya wajahnya kelihatan resah. Ada sesuatu yang merisaukan Boboiboy.

Sudah 2 bulan ini dia tidak didatangi haid. Dalam hatinya berdoa hanya saja kitaran haidnya tidak teratur semula. Dia benar-benar tidak mahu menerima kemungkinan yang satu lagi.

Dia telah mengandung anak si penculik itu.

Hakikatnya dia mula merasai perubahan dirinya. Dia sering mudah merasa lesu, pening-pening dan mual setiap pagi.

Fikirannya buntu. Dia hanya berusia 14 tahun. Hatinya mahu menjerit namun terpaksa ditahankan.

.

.

.

.

"um.. Boboiboy?" si gadis bertudung merah jambu datang menghampiri meja temannya lalu mengambil kerusi dan duduk menghadapnya.

"ya? ada apa Yaya?" jawab Boboiboy sambil matanya masih menumpukan membaca buku notanya.

Yaya terdiam sebentar dan menatap teman baiknya dengan air muka risau.

"Tak ada apa.. cuma awak nampak pucat dan tak bermaya kebelakangan ni.. awak tak apa-apa ke Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy sedikit berubah air muka terkejut dan menatap perlahan Yaya. Bibirnya seperti mahu mengatakan sesuatu tetapi suaranya tertahan.

"Kalau awak ada apa-apa masalah bagitau je lah Boboiboy. manalah tau kalau saya dan Ying boleh membantu."

Boboiboy segera menekup mukanya. Air matanya hampir mahu keluar. Dia memang ingin sangat meluahkan perasaan tentang dilemanya tetapi dia berasa amat berat hati untuk melibatkan kedua teman baiknya ke dalam masalahnya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas dan memaksa diri mengukir senyuman palsu.

"Aku okay je la Yaya. jangan risau la. mungkin sebab aku selalu sibuk dengan kerja kat kedai dan ulangkaji jadi aku cuma rasa letih je."

Yaya hanya melemparkan pandangan seakan kurang percaya.

"Betul ke ni Boboiboy? sejak kau balik dari belajar berkumpulan 2 bulan lepas..."

Tiba-tiba rasa mual datang mendadak dikerongkong Boboiboy.

"uh.. maaflah Yaya, aku nak ke tandas dulu!" Boboiboy cepat-cepat bingkas bangun dari kerusinya dan berlari keluar kelas menuju ke tandas di tingkat sama. Yaya pula semakin bertambah risau tentang Boboiboy.

 _'Ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan Boboiboy...'_ bisik hati Yaya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkannya pada waktu rehat ketiga-tiga gadis kelas tingkatan 2 mawar duduk di taman berhampiran padang sekolah. Mereka sedang menikmati belanja makan tengahari. Kedua Yaya dan Ying rancak berbual tentang persaingan mereka di dalam ujian. Tiba-tiba Yaya terpandang belanja Boboiboy yang sedang dimakan lalu keduanya Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan dan kemudian tergelak. Boboiboy mengangkat kening melihat reaksi mereka.

"Kenapa korang gelak ni Yaya, Ying?"

"bukan apa la Boboiboy.. seingat aku kau kan tak suka donat lobak merah ni, sekarang alih-alih aku tengok kau bukan main lagi selera makan bukan sebijik je siap 3 biji lagi!" ujar Yaya masih tertawa.

"Ya loh.. bukan ramai yang suka donat lobak merah ni. kalau tak silap si Gopal budak kelas sebelah tu pun selalu beli banyak."

"kalau awak nak tau Boboiboy, tahun lepas Yaya ada skandal dengan Gopal." tambah Ying lagi sambil membisik ke Boboiboy dengan geli hati.

"Hey Ying! semua tu cuma salah faham je la!" jerit Yaya dengan muka sedikit kemerahan.

"sebab kau selalu ambil berat dia la orang jadi salah faham!" gelak si gadis cina.

"Ish! sudah la Ying!" muka Yaya bertambah merah. Ying hanya semakin ketawa mengusik temannya yang bertudung merah jambu.

"hm.. aku ada perasan jugak kalau Fang tu selalu beli donat lobak merah bila belanja rehat." ucap Ying lagi.

Boboiboy langsung berhenti menjamah belanjanya. Tiba-tiba rasa donat lobak merah di lidahnya menjadi kurang sedap.

"Oh? jadi kau selalu perhatikan Fang ye Ying? stalker jugak kau ye ni!" ujar Yaya mengejek Ying pula. Kedua teman Boboiboy rancak mengejek dan mengungkit hal yang kurang sedap diingat. Boboiboy pula terdiam. Donat lobak merahnya masih ada sebiji tak terusik.

Tangan kanannya mencapai air kotak jus oren lalu menyedut sehabisnya cecair di dalam kotak.

 _'tak apalah. Donat ni nanti aku boleh bagi kat Ochu balik nanti.'_

Ochu adalah teman junior tingkatan 1 yang Boboiboy kenali sebelum memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, kerana sering datang membantu Tok Aba sebelum dia datang berpindah tinggal bersama datuknya.

"Boboiboy! dah nak habis waktu rehat ni! jom gerak ke kelas balik!" ucap Yaya melambai ke Boboiboy.

"Oh yalah.! jom!"

Lalu ketiga-tiga gadis itu jalan beriring ke kelas 2 mawar.

.

.

.

.

"Hm..?"

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya menjeling ke arah Boboiboy.

"surat apa ni?" ucap Boboiboy sambil tangannya mengambil sampul di dalam mejanya.

"Oh! ni mesti surat cinta ni! Bacalah Boboiboy!" sampuk Ying di belakang Yaya dengan tersenyum riang. Boboiboy segera membaca isi surat dan memang benar seperti dikatakan Ying, ianya surat cinta. Muka Boboiboy langsung kemerahan.

"ianya.. surat dari Amar kelas 2 seroja..."

"Budak yang sama kelas dengan Gopal?" ucap Ying memandang Yaya.

"Jadi betul la tu surat cinta?" tanya Yaya pula. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk.

"Best la kau Boboiboy ada peminat!" ucap Yaya. kedua temannya memeluk Boboiboy dan tersenyum ceria. Namun di dalam hati Boboiboy adalah sebaliknya.

Di akhir surat tersebut memintanya untuk berjumpa di belakang dewan selepas habis waktu sekolah.

Jelas sekali pelajar yang bernama Amar ini mahu mendengar jawapannya. Boboiboy sudah membuat keputusan.

.

.

.

.

Selepas waktu sekolah tamat, hampir semua pelajar sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis berpusu-pusu balik dan menuju ke pintu pagar. Manakala si gadis dari kelas tingkatan 2 mawar ini sebaliknya menuju ke belakang dewan berhampiran kantin. Sebaik saja mendekati belakang dewan, Boboiboy terlihat seorang pelajar lelaki yang berkulit gelap dan tinggi lampai sedang berdiri menggaru belakang kepalanya. Boboiboy menghampiri pelajar tersebut lalu bertanya.

"um.. awak ni ke Amar dari kelas 2 seroja?" ucap Boboiboy menyapa pelajar lelaki tersebut.

"Ah..ya. saya Amar. Selamat berkenalan." balas pelajar yang bernama Amar dengan gugup.

"jadi.. um.. Boboiboy, apa jawapan awak?" gadis kelas 2 mawar itu masih terdiam.

"Ah..! saya.. tak kisah apapun jawapan awak saya sedia terima." ujar Amar lagi. gugupnya semakin ketara.

"Amar.. saya.."

Sementara itu ada seseorang memerhatikan kedua pelajar menengah tersebut. Tangannya erat mengepal menahan marah.

 ** _'si dungu tu fikir dia boleh rampas si manis dari aku?! siap la kau nanti mati tak berkubur macam si dungu yang lain-lain tu!'_**

 **===bersambung...===**


End file.
